The present invention relates to systems and methods for anonymous electronic trading. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for electronic trading that enable traders to remain anonymous with each other while still allowing those traders to monitor counterparty risk.
In recent years, electronic trading systems have gained wide spread acceptance for trading of a wide variety of items, such as goods, services, financial instruments, and commodities. For example, electronic trading systems have been created which facilitate the trading of financial instruments and commodities such as stocks, bonds, currency, futures, oil, gold, pork bellies, etc. As another example, online auctions on the Internet have become popular markets for the exchange of services and both new and used goods.
Many of these electronic trading systems use a bid/offer process in which bids and offers are submitted to the systems by a passive side and then those bids and offers are hit and lifted (or taken) by an aggressive side. For example, a passive trader may submit a “bid” to buy a particular number of 30 Year U.S. Treasury bonds at a given price. In response to such a bid, an aggressive side trader may submit a “hit” in order to indicate a willingness to sell bonds to the first trader at the given price. Alternatively, a passive side trader may submit an “offer” to sell the particular number of the bonds at the given price, and then an aggressive side trader may submit a “lift” (or “take”) in response to the offer to indicate a willingness to buy bonds from the passive side trader at the given price. In such trading systems, the bid, the offer, the hit, and the lift (or take) are collectively know as “orders”. Thus, when a trader submits a bid, the trader is said to be submitting an order.
Given the laws of supply and demand, if a first trader desires to buy or sell an extraordinarily large size of a particular financial instrument or other item, other traders may modify their prices for that instrument or item to the detriment of the first trader in order to take advantage of that desire. In this way, the other traders may distort the market price of the instrument or item away from what the price would be for that instrument or item trading with the same size over varied buyers or sellers. Accordingly, traders frequently desire to remain anonymous when trading so that other traders cannot determine their identity prior to execution of any given trade.
Although traders in electronic trading systems frequently desire to remain anonymous in this way, many traders still desire to be able to monitor counterparty risk by keeping track of and limiting the total size of trades that they are completing with each other trader. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for electronic trading that enable traders to remain anonymous with each other while still allowing those traders to monitor counterparty risk.